


Rescue Op

by orphan_account



Series: Consequences of Love [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Natasha Romanov Has Spider Powers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha and Steve are on a rescue op, Natasha makes a discovery and gets some bad news.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Consequences of Love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Rescue Op

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> Here is the latest part of the series. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

** Shield Helicarrier: **

Natasha Romanov was in her quarters on board the Helicarrier, her mind full of thoughts on Peter. She had tried to call him but he hadn’t answer, he was probably in the lab and forgotten his phone. Like all the other times he had done that, Natasha remembered those moments with a fond smile. Getting her widow bites and suit ready, Natasha looked at the guns in their holster and a sick feeling crept into her stomach tying it in knots.

Would Peter still love her if he knew the things she had done?

Closing her eyes, Natasha sat back down and ran a hand through her hair. Tonight, was the op to rescue the Shield operatives and the scientist. Natasha looked at the guns she had picked up from her case before she shook her head. Rising to her feet Peter walked over to the case and set the guns down into the case. She will not kill… not again, Peter wouldn’t want that for her.

Grabbing her batons, Natasha made her way to the Quinjet where Steve was waiting for her.

** New York: **

Pepper was on her way to her office when Karen’s voice called out “Mrs Stark… Peter appears to be in distress” the A.I warned sounding worried. Looking to the ceiling confused, Pepper was not aware Peter had gone out on patrol. As per their agreement on Peter’s duties as Spider-Man, it was a rule Pepper put in place; every time Peter went out as Spider-Man… he would tell her.

“Where is he?” Pepper asked as she made her way to her bedroom, looked like Iron Mama needed to be activated. Walking over to the picture beside the bookcase, Pepper slid it up and revealed a handprint scanner.

“Peter is in his bedroom; he appears to be having a nightmare” Answered the A.I.

Pepper closed her eyes and exhaled heavily; a nightmare was normal for anyone. Sliding the picture back down over the handprint scanner, she made her way out of the bedroom and walked towards Peter’s room. Tony walked up from the lab looking concerned “Friday just told me, Peter’s having a nightmare?” he asked concerned as he followed his wife towards their sons room.

“Looks that way, I’m going to wake him up” Pepper said, brushing a strand of her strawberry blonde hair from her face before pushing the door open. The sight that greeted them though was not a good sight. Their son lay in the bed, his body soaked in sweat and his breathing was unsteady. He was whimpering and tossing and turning violently in bed. Pepper was worried he was going to hurt himself, he was gripping the bed sheet tight and ripping the fabric.

Running over to Peter, Pepper gently shook her son but he wasn’t responding to her calls “Peter… baby wake up!!!” Pepper called as she gently shook her son.

“Peter, come on kiddo… wake up!!!” Tony called, frantically the couple tried to gently wake their son but he wasn’t responding.

“Mom…. Dad… let them go Otto!!!” Peter sobbed, becoming hysterical.

Looking to her husband, Pepper was flat out terrified by what was happening to her son.

“Natasha… please… don’t… don’t leave!!!” Pepper’s heart wrenched at the pain her son was in as his hysteria was growing more intense.

“FRIDAY… GET BRUCE IN HERE NOW!!!” Tony bellowed, his son needed help and fast.

** Rescue Op: **

Natasha was attacked to the hull of the ship, having spider powers came in handy for the operation. Crawling up the side of the ship, Natasha peaked up over the edge and watched as the guard nearest the railing had his back to her. Smirking to herself as her widow bites went from blue to red, she launched a web line. A black web line launched from her shooters onto the Hydra guards back and she yanked hard and she webbed him to the hull.

Once the guard was secured, Natasha lept over the railing and before launching up onto the crane overhead. The ship was a cargo vessel with shipping containers and guards were patrolling the area. Perched on the crane, Natasha moved to the sniper who was perched on the beside the crane’s empty control station. Silently vaulting over the railing, Natasha moved closer and with her left hand she covered the sniper scope of the rifle.

Pulling back and looking at her in confusion, Natasha smiled “What’s up” she said before using the widow bite on her right arm and knocked him out. Watching his body slump, Natasha perched on the corner railing and brought her hand to her ear “Okay Cap, you’re up” she informed as she remained perched on the railing. Watching as Steve parachuted in and landed on top of the shipping containers.

Watching the guards beneath her, Natasha dropped down and landed behind them and after a second, she had knocked them both out. Cocooning the unconscious guards in webbing, Natasha crawled back up to the crane and watched. Throwing his shield, the shield ricocheted of the shipping container and hit the guard before ricocheting off him and into another before returning to Steve.

Natasha launched off the crane and one by one the guards of Hydra fell, getting knocked out but Steve looked at Natasha concerned. She had not killed anyone tonight; he wasn’t complaining but she didn’t even bring her guns with her. He would be sure to discuss it with her later once the Shield Operatives and the scientist was secured. Webbing up a guard, Natasha noticed something this time.

Yanking down the mask he was wearing, Natasha recognised him as a shield operative… she saw him earlier when she arrived on the Helicarrier. Natasha looked away before launching up onto the shipping container, she ran and leapt off it before launching a web line onto the crane. Swinging herself around and yanking the webbing hard, Natasha launched herself back onto the platform she knocked out the sniper.

Grabbing the mask, Natasha yanked it off revealing another Shield again. This Shield Agent she knew because she had trained him, like many other shield agents. Launching off the crane, Steve waited for her as she landed beside him outside the shipping container. She now suspected what was waiting for them inside, and if she was right then she was going to be very angry with Fury.

Unlocking the shipping container, Steve prepared himself for any guards protecting the hostages. Pulling the container doors open, Steve and Natasha saw what was waiting for them and Natasha growled. She was angry now, this whole thing… was a test.

There were no hostages.

Only dummies.

The sound of somebody applauding behind them drew both Steve’s and Natasha’s attention “FURY?!” Steve growled, angry at being used by Fury.

“My apologies Rogers but I needed to know” Fury said as he walked over to the pair and fixed Natasha with a stare.

“You needed to know if you could trust me… now that I have my powers” Natasha replied, quickly figuring out when she saw the so called Hydra guards were in fact Shield operatives.

“On the contrary, you’re powers were of not of my concern” Fury admitted as he looked between the pair before focusing on Natasha “I needed to know if your relationship to Peter Stark was going to be an issue” he said.

“And?” Natasha asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“And, considering we changed the ammo of your guns to tranq rounds without your knowledge and you didn’t bring your guns with you… I am concerned” Fury answered.

“My relationship with Peter is none of your business Fury!” Natasha snapped, she had never stood up to Fury before… he was the father figure she never had and she deeply respected him but in this case.

Her respect for him went out the window.

Maria Hill walked in with Natasha’s cell phone “Agent Romanoff… it’s Pepper Potts-Stark” Maria announced as she handed the phone to the redhead.

Grabbing the phone and sending another harsh glare Fury’s way, Natasha brought the cell phone to her ear “Pepper?” she greeted curiously.

The sound of sniffing was all Natasha could hear “Nat… it’s Peter” she whispered.

Natasha paled, her free hand clenching into a fist “What’s happened… where’s Peter?” Nat asked drawing Steve’s attention.

“He’s…” Pepper choked back on a sob “He’s dying Nat” she sobbed.

Natasha didn’t hear anymore after that… she sprinted back to the Quinjet with Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part of the series.


End file.
